One Shot Wednesday: Metal Kido Box of FOOD!
by sailor jaeger
Summary: Orihime had given Rukia and her squad a microwave as a present. How will Squad 13 react to this strange gift?


**_Happy One Shot Wednesday!  
_****For One Shot Wednesday, I use Bleach Crack Generator to pick a prompt  
Title**: Metal Kido Box of FOOD?!  
**Characters**: Rukia Kuchiki & Jushiro Ukitake  
**Prompt**: Microwave  
**Disclaimer**: All rights belong to Tite Kubo, not me

* * *

"Good morning, Captain Ukitake! Reporting back from the world of the living!" said a young girl with raven black hair, bowing before her superior.

"Hello there, Rukia!" he said joyfully. "Ooooh, what's that you have there? A present!"

"Uh, yes sir! A present from Ms. Inoue" she said, still not knowing what was in the box.

"Ohhh, bring it here, Rukia! Let's open it!" and as the large, strangely wrapped box approached the captain, his excitement grew more and more.

He ripped through the packaging to reveal a box with many words, but the phrase Microwave Oven stood out in large letters.

"Mircowave... Oven?" he said, confused. "What is that? Ha. Humans, they're so fascinating!"

"Well, Captain, judging by the various food pictures on the box, it probably summons food!" she said with excitement.

"What are we waiting for! Let's have it make us some candy for little Toshiro!" he said as he hurried towards the strange machine, pressing various buttons.

"Ooooh, looky, Rukia! It's making sounds! Oh oh oh, and it's glowing!" he said with his eyes glowing at the sight.

_BEEEEEEEEP_.

"Oh no, Captain!" Rukia said. "Step back! It may self destruct!" she thought aloud as she saw the words END appear on the screen of the large, metallic box.

They both cringed, anticipating the impact only to find that nothing happened.

"Maybe we did something wrong, Rukia! There seems to be no candy!" the captain said angrily. "I can no longer trust humans!"

Rukia tried to think up something to cheer up her captain then she remembered of another box her friend had given her. It was a box of sachets of dried and processed corn kernels.

"Maybe we should try putting something inside!" she said confidently, "Inoue-san told me to place these inside and that they would taste delicious with red bean paste! Although, we shouldn't trust her judgments with red bean paste"

The captain hurriedly took they buttery sachet and placed it into the microwave, anticipating for something magical to happen.

"Nothing's happening" he said as Rukia was scanning the box, trying to figure out how it worked.

"AHA!" Rukia yelled. "The box says POPCORN and there's a popcorn option on the machine!"

Ukitake then pressed the button without hesitation and the microwave started to glow once again.

The two soul reapers stared in awe as the bag of dried corn grew larger and larger and the smell of butter had filled the whole room.

"Oooooh! Smells wonderful! I bet Toshiro would love this!" the Captain said, his joy was then again restored.

_BEEEEEEEEEEEP._

The words END appeared again on the screen and Rukia carefully pulled out the bag and opened it to find large, buttery puffs. She took one out of the bag and place it in her mouth. "Ah, iths haw" she said, panting.

"WHAT RUKIA? I DON'T UNDERSTAND" said her captain as she forcefully swallowed the piece of popcorn.

"It's HOT, wait for it to cool down a bit, Captain" she said, but the captain was too impatient and he wanted to taste the scent that filled the room so he grabbed a warm handful and stuffed it right in his mouth.

Rukia saw his eyes glow, as if he were in love. She had never seen him this excited about something.

"It's so delicious" he said, with a grin across his face.

"CONTACT YOUR FRIEND AND ASK HER TO GET 12 MORE OF THESE MICROWAVES!" he said excitedly. "We'll give them as gift for each of the squads! and more popcorn! Barrels of them!"

He went over to the microwave and hugged it, while simultaneously munching on popcorn.

Rukia was happy to see her captain, in a corner, appreciating human commodities, it was just like her first time drinking from a juice pack.

**_"I should send you off to the human world more often, Rukia"_**** he said to her with a smile.**

* * *

**Hey guys! **  
**This is my second One Shot Wednesday entry and I'm pretty happy with it**  
**it was really fun to write, especially since Ukitake is my favorite captain**  
**_TEEHEE  
_****Alright,**  
**Please review, xoxo**


End file.
